l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Unexpected Allies 2
Unexpected Allies was a source book for Non-Player Characters in the Legend of the Five Rings roleplaying game. Credits * Written by: Daniel Briscoe and Steven Martino * Edited by: Shawn Carman and Robert Hobart * RPG Design: Robert Hobart * Cover Design: Robert Denton * Cover Art: Andy Hepworth * Layout: Robert Denton * Original Graphic Design: Edge Entertainment * Artists: Christopher Appel, Steve Argyle, Drew Baker, Nate Barnes, Beet, Adam Bray, Dennis Calero, Luis Nunez de Castro, Manuel Calderon, Conceptopolis, Miguel Coimbra, Ed Cox, Edwin David, Max Degen, Molly Denmark, Thomas Denmark, John Donahue, Randy Elliott, Jason Engle, Carl Frank, Richard Garcia, Gong Studios, Anthony Grabski, Troy Graham, Andy Hepworth, Paul (Prof.) Herbert, David Horne, Wen Juinn, Michael Komarck, Amandine LaBarre, April Lee, Alayna Lemmer, Monika Livingstone, Diego Gisbert Llorens, Craig Maher, Jorge Matar, Scott Neil, William O’Connor, Glen Osterberger, Immar Palomera, Jim Pavelec, Ben Peck, Joseph Phillips, Patrick Reinemann, Bob Stevlic, Charles Urbach, Franz Vohwinkel, Kevin Wasden, Mario Wibisono, Jarreau Wimberly * Production Manager: David Lepore * Senior Brand Manager: Todd Rowland * Chief Executive Officer: John Zinser * Head Playtester: Brian Bates * Playtesters: Team 1 (Dave Smith, Patrick Chen, Aien Elmi, Jason Kang, Ki Chang Kim, Roger Liang, Arthur Nguyen); Team 4 (Becca Hobart, Kevin Blake, Todd Stites, Daniel Briscoe); Team 6 (Timar Long, Erykah Fasset, Chad Kirby, Mike Brodu, Maxime Lemaire, Ray Rupp); Team 7 (Jason Shafer, Nathan Shafer, Matt Strout, Liza Strout, Joe White, Terry Moore, Eric Newlin); Team 8 (Edward Reynolds, Brebouillet Mathieu, David Whitney, Richard Whitney, Stuart Biggs, Robert Knight); Team 8b (Michael Hill, Shane Pheeney, Chaedy Ritherdon, Tarl Cowly); Team 8c (Thomas Atwood, Ryan Castilla, Henry Joiner, Brandon Woodmen); Team 17 (Tom Lewis, Jamie Kipp, Gavin O’Hearn, Shawn MacLean, John Taylor); Team 18 (Dave Laderoute, Mike Clark, Chris Talarico, Chris Masdea, Lee Vollum, Richard Hewitt, Bill Hrenchuck); Team 19 (Charles Caswell, Vincent Stantion, Eddie Sweeden, Chuck Sweeden, Justin Cross, Fox Whitworth); Team 20 (Matt Tyler, Timothy Hill, Stephen Mumford, Matthew Linkswiler, Paul Casagrande, Robert Zapf); Team 21 (James Freeman- Harris, Sarah Koz, David Wright, James Mosingo); Team 22 (Scott Shepard, Dawn Dalton, Andrew Doud, Justin Davidson, Jon Huskey, Trista Lillis); Team 23 (James Wagner, Kevin Pason, Ryan Bataglia, Chris Foster, Jim Friedman, Jason Whiston, Phil Jenicek, Dan Sulin, Izzy Lombardi-Friedman); Team 24 (Tony Love, Kassandra Mullin, Brian Tieken, Kimberly Wajer-Scott, Phillip Scott, Nicholas Love, Jerry Fleenor, Patrick Williams) Jim Friedman, Izzy Friedman, Jay Becknell, Mandy Spice Table of Contents Introduction (page 6) * Fiction with the ronin Horobei, who is appointed as yojimbo to Utagawa, leader of the Legion of Two Thousand * The World of NPCs * Heroes and Villains Described ** Heroes ** Villains ** Neutral NPCs and Motives ** Creating and Using NPCs ** Templates * Optional Rules: Allies and Enemies The Crab Clan (page 12) * Hida Ikarukani * Hida Kuroda * Hida Sozen * Hida Togeriso * Hida Yagimaki * Kaiu Iemasa * Yasuki Namika The Crane Clan (page 19) * Asahina Yasutora * Daidoji Akeha * Daidoji Sabaru * Doji Kusari * Kakita Kae * Kakita Matabei * Kakita Yariga The Dragon Clan (page 26) * Hitomi Suguhara * Kitsuki Daisuke * Kitsuki Kouri * Mirumoto Katsutoshi * Mirumoto Saori * Tamori Emina * Togashi Genshuo The Lion Clan (page 33) * Akodo Rokuro * Akodo Yobi * Ikoma Asa * Kitsu Hisashi * Matsu Agoro * Matsu Mieko * Matsu Mikura The Mantis Clan (page 40) * Kitsune Iwarou * Moshi Amika * Moshi Kiyomori * Tsuruchi Etsui * Tsuruchi Shisuken * Yoritomo Emoto * Yoritomo Yoyonagi The Phoenix Clan (page 47) * Agasha Miyoshi * Asako Kinuye * Isawa Mizuhiko * Isawa Takashi * Isawa Yoriko * Shiba Takeishi * Shiba Rae The Scorpion Clan (page 54) * Bayushi Arashii * Bayushi Azumamoru * Bayushi Irezu * Bayushi Kahoku * Shosuro Atesharu * Soshi Tishi * Yogo Fujitani The Unicorn Clan (page 61) * Horiuchi Nobane * Ide Kin * Iuchi Tsung * Moto Jin-Sahn * Moto Ogaru * Shinjo Dun * Utaku Mu-Dan The Spider Clan (page 68) * Daigotsu Akihime * Daigotsu Chaozhu * Kokujin Buncho * M'rika * Ninube Onchi * Omigawa * Udo Ronin (page 75) * Hidekazu * Kincho the Sixth * Seppun Tashime Non-Humans (page 78) * Mak'irtch * Mat'chek * Pep'trchek * Zin'tch * Chutoburo * Hitaka * Pokku Category:RPG Books